And Then His Face
by iamsecretlyinlove
Summary: Klaine soul mate AU! Kurt and Blaine go to their Dreamcatchers to discuss their soul mate dreams. Oneshot - COMPLETE!


"I can never quite explain the activity. It started as a fantasy dream; honest! I fantasized of how I perceived my dream man. The man I thought up caught my fancy. He is short and lanky with black, curly hair. God his hair! And those big hazel eyes that I swear would melt the North Pole just by looking at it. His soft facial features would make you fall to your knees and give in to anything he says. That's how I imagined him. That's how I still imagine him. He's - perfect. You might say that not everybody is perfect. Nobody is perfect. O' but he is. There is simply no flaws to him. How? You may ask this but I can't explain. If you could see for yourself you too would agree in his perfection.

"The first dream occured as a daydream. I was sitting in class. AP English to be correct. Anyways... so I was sitting in the class and I got pretty bored so I just sorta zoned out. I didn't mean to zone out nor did I want to zone out I just did. And the first thing I saw was his face. The beautiful face that I just described to you. As a skeptic I didn't want to believe it was him. It couldn't have been. It was unnatural to seem him so sudden. Most, the majority usually don't see until around the final year of college. Based on a college after school if you go to college view that's what you'd get. On very rare occasions, one in a million - if my statistics are correct - see them before they graduate high school. Based on you don't drop out and graduate at a normal age view. But I guess I'm one in a million.

"The next instance then continued at night. What started as basic, mindless dreams slowly turned more detailed and what was simple fluff slowly turned more graffic. And I keep trying to force it away it just won't work. Somehow I keep on getting trapped into dreaming about him.

"So, that's why I came to you. Although I don't usually like speaking to the government and you work for the government I just have to know. Am I seeing the visions already?" Kurt told the woman who was known as his local Dreamcatcher about the dreams he's been having for months now.

A Dreamcatcher is a man or a woman who is programmed under the government to listen and document any known instance of the possibility that a person is envisioning their soul mate. That'll come to anyone and everyone at a particular age. A person is to come to a Dreamcatcher when they begin to dream/vision or think they began to dream/vision about their soul mate. Or if there is any problems with the dreams/visions. These people are supposed to diagnose the person with these dreams or visions when the time has come. Everyone has to see them at least once before it is made official and today Kurt just had to see his.

"Well, Mr. Hummel, I have nothing else to say but, yes, what you are seeing is in fact your soul mate." The Dreamcatcher confirmed, "I am impressed too. You're seeing him at such a young age. That's a sign that you'll meet him young. Get yourself ready."

"Are you positive?" Kurt asked.

"I've never been wrong. I'm supposed to know these things. That's what I'm trained for after all."

"But how am I seeing him?"

"Because your brain knows you're going to see him soon. He's on his way to crossing your path."

* * *

"And that's why I came here today. I want to know, is he my soul mate?" Blaine finished his long monologue on the strange, continuous dreams he's been having.

"Well, of course." His Dreamcatcher answered.

"Is this one hundred percent?"

"Yes!" The Dreamcatcher giggled, "You're seeing your soul mate!"

"But I thought you were a little older before you start seeing them?"

"You never know when you start seeing them. That's what I enjoy about - what I call - magic. Most people won't start seeing them until they are around twenty, twenty-one. You're only seventeen. Embrace the fact that you are only a small fraction of the people seeing young. You are such a lucky man." The Dreamcatcher replied. His voice was full of wonder.

"I just don't want to believe. Why?"

"Because you're scared." The Dreamcatcher smiled in excitement.

"Do you know when I'll meet him? So I'm prepared?" Blaine asked.

"I can't give you an exact time but I can give you an approximate guess." The Dreamcatcher responded.

"Okay." Blaine nodded.

"How long have you had these dreams?"

Blaine thought for a second, "About four months now."

The Dreamcatcher smiled widely, "Why, it's just around the corner."

"What does that mean?"

"It means your meeting him sooner than you can imagine. You'll never be prepared for it. It'll just happen."

"I hope I don't screw up."

"And you won't. You won't. Whatever happens will be both of your faults. No blames on anybody."

"He's a blue-eyed-beauty, though. I'm pretty sure I'll be a clumsy oaf upon our first meeting."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe it'll be for the better." The Dreamcatcher smiled slyly.

"All my life I've waited for these dreams to appear and now that they happen I want them to go away. Looking at him is too powerful, too much. His beauty surpasses all others. I do not deserve what I'm getting. I'm frightened that the man who loves me in my dreams won't love me in reality. What if that person is beyond too good for me then what my dreams make them out to be? I just don't want to be crushed."

"You're not going to be. He loves you no matter what. He sees you in his dreams as the most perfect human being ever like you do him. He's desperate to meet and know you. Nothing's going to change that. It happens to everyone when the soul mate occurrences start. You just have to play it out until you meet. Don't worry about it."

* * *

Kurt was walking out of the Lima Bean, checking his cell phone. He wanted to get a cup of coffee after the session he had with his Dreamcatcher. That's when he bumped into somebody on the sidewalk. He didn't pay too much attention to him but noticed his phone landed on the ground.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt apologized as he pocketed his own phone, still studying the backless phone laying on the sidewalk.

"No, no it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." The man waved it off.

"I wasn't watching either." Kurt replied, "Let me get it." He bent over to pick it up. While doing so Kurt head butted the man as he went down with him.

They both looked at each other, eye to eye. Their mouths fell agape and both were caught off guard.

"It's you!" Kurt was the first to speak.

"I couldn't have said it myself." The man replied.

"Kurt." Kurt extended his hand out for the other man.

"Blaine." Blaine linked his hand with Kurt's which he promptly shook.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you!"

"Me too." Blaine breathed.

"Hello there, soul mate." They said in unison.


End file.
